


The Scientist Downstairs

by SickTrashBoi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash, ruvik is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickTrashBoi/pseuds/SickTrashBoi
Summary: A new male nurse arrives at Beacon assigned to Leslie and happens upon a very interesting scientist. Can he help the cold man to experience the world in a new way before it's too late for him or is he too far gone? And for the love of god someone protect Leslie at all costs!
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Scientist Downstairs

Andrew O'Neill was a pretty experienced nurse for his age. He was thirty three, and needed a change of scenery, maybe even a challenge. That's why he applied at Beacon. Hell, he moved for the job. The place was massive- and apparently they were working on a 'medical breakthrough' of some sort. So it was only natural for Andrew to apply. He didn't regret it either. Not at first anyways. He quickly became well acquainted with the staff- well, all of them that he had access to with his rather lowly position at such a massive place. Tatianna was a favorite. She was a little cold, and even bitchy at times but that was part of her charm. They became fast friends. Andrew was assigned to Leslie almost exclusively rather quickly. He was a sweet young man, while clearly very mentally unstable. It took a bit to earn his trust- but being that Andrew had worked with autistic patients before he had a pretty good grasp on Leslie's likes and dislikes. His triggers and his mannerisms were learned soon after.

"No! Help! Help!"

Andrew cast a concerned glance at Leslie. He was terrified of Jiminez and this mysterious "Ruvik" fellow he had heard rather little about. Anytime they took him to one of his 'treatments' the poor guy had a meltdown. Andrew carefully rose, approaching Leslie with a soft voice and gently placing his hand on the boy's arms.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright Leslie. I'll see you as soon as you're done, okay?"

Leslie seemed to appreciate this, lowering his voice and mumbling 'no' a few more times before catching onto what Andrew had said.

"See you? See you... see you..."

Andrew gave a confirming nod, holding Leslie's shoulder and gently leading him to Jiminez. He wasn't an idiot. Whatever they were doing to this poor guy wasn't good. He had bruises around his eyes and hands often, a chipped tooth and every once and awhile a bloody nose. From the way he was ominously spoken to here though Andrew knew better than to say anything. Who knew what could happen if he did. This place was pretty secretive after all. It was hard to see how scared his patient was but there wasn't much wiggle room here.

"Come now, Ruvik's waiting." Jiminez spoke, his hand coming to Leslie's back to gently guide him out of sight. The room fell silent as the tension slowly began to melt away. Andrew took a seat on the edge of the stiff mattress nearby, a sigh leaving his lips. Why did everything and everyone have to be so intense? It made Andrew want a cigarette, but he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to have one until he checked on some of the other patients. He brushed his wavy deep strawberry hair back and away from his warm hazel eyes for a bit of clarity. Mentally prepping himself he took a few slow breaths before standing again.

The check went decent. There weren't any incidents worthwhile. All he had to do was peek in the bars, make sure there wasn't anything sharp in the cells. There weren't. Of course he was cussed at and charged a few times but Andrew was used to working with violent patients. This wasn't new.

Andrew clocked out, holding up his sheet and flashing Tatianna a smile while he headed out back. She rolled her eyes and got back to signing a document with a dry chuckle. He decided he only really needed a short break, making his way to the back door and unlocking it with his key. He didn't have very many. There wasn't a whole lot a newbie like him was allowed to see yet. The fresh air was nice after being in such a gloomy environment for as many hours as he had been. It had only been a few weeks and already Andrew understood that this was a rough place. He'd leave if the pay wasn't so damn good. Also there was a strange feeling that he already knew too much to leave.

Andrew walked down the stone steps and sat on the second to least one, pulling a cigarette from the pack that rested in his shirt pocket. The lighter followed suit. Andrew tapped his foot, an anxious habit he always had. He put in his earbuds and picked something random to drown out the crows cawing from the roof. Almost as soon as he pulled in his first inhale his shoulders dropped with relief. He knew he should probably quit soon, and besides, there were only about four left in the carton.

He observed the grey skies, a frown forming on his lips. It was going to storm soon. Their was a rumble from the heavy clouds above deeps enough for Andrew to feel it in his fingertips. The breeze was a bit cold for his liking aswell. Just before Andrew could lift the cigarette to his lips again it was plucked from his hand and stomped out by a very expensive looking oxford shoe.

He pulled out his earbuds and looked up to meet a pair of ice cold eyes surrounded by dark circles and bandages.

"Uh, hi?"

"You're not allowed to smoke on the premises. You should already know that, though."

And that was all that deep, gravelly voice gave him before Andrew was left alone with his thoughts. Who the fuck was that?


End file.
